A Day in the Life of Emmett Cullen Zombie Hunter
by jarielynn
Summary: This was my submission for the Spooky Halloween Countdown hosted by Breat-of-Twilight. What can Emmett do with the young kid, Edward, when he see's a Zombie he knows all to well?


**Disclaimer: Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All intellectual properties associated with each one shot belong to the fan fiction author. Plagiarism is theft. No copying or reproduction of any of these works is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you.**

**A Mystical Hallow's Eve – 2011**

**Category- Living Dead Girl**

**Pairing – Bella and Edward (sort of)**

**in**

**A Day in the Life of Emmett Cullen- Zombie Hunter**

**~oOo~**

_**A Day in the life of Emmett Cullen- Zombie Hunter**_

Emmett Cullen was a big man. Well over six feet tall. He supported broad shoulders, a six pack, and arms the size of boulders. The rifle he had slung over his shoulder barely made an impression as he walked down the street. Blue eyes that were set deep into a worn, tanned face were shrewd and calculating. Anyone who didn't know him was intimidated. Those who did knew he had a quick sense of humor and a smile that would light up any room. That smile was rare these days.

He walked with purpose down the empty streets of town. It was his turn to patrol the area, making it safe. He took his job seriously and never faltered, his eyes scanning the alleys and darkened corners. He had two recruits following him. One was an old friend, Jasper, the other a new guy he didn't know. He was wary of newcomers. You never knew if they were going to be able to handle the job or not.

The new guy was young, pale, and skinny. He had black circles under his eyes and a defeated look Emmett had seen all too often recently. He was tall, though, and Emmett had seen him shoot. His aim was damn accurate, and that was why he was out with them tonight. They had few undesirables to get rid of.

James had spotted the zombies from the lookout tower earlier this morning. He had notified Emmett right away. So here he was, during the hottest part of the day, sweating his balls off and walking through the deserted town.

"Emmett," Jasper called. He was standing by an Ace Hardware store, his head tilted. Jasper was little, but spry, and had good instincts. Emmett had trusted him with his life many times. Jasper rubbed the top of his shorn head, as his eyes darted about perceptively. He took a short step to the right and waved Emmett over. "Inside."

Emmett followed his lead as he slowly pushed open the front door. Jasper entered first, leading with his gun. Emmett looked behind him, confirming the kid had followed. His eyes were wide as they locked on Emmett. He stayed close with his gun held in front of him. He looked terrified. Emmett gave him a short nod and quick thumbs up, hoping to offer some assurance.

Soft, muffled groans echoed through out the store. Emmett tensed as the smell of rotting flesh filled his nostrils. Peeking around an aisle, Jasper held up five fingers. There were five of them. Emmett cocked his gun, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to see.

A soft gasp sounded behind him as the kid looked over Emmett's shoulder. It was tough seeing them, knowing that they had once been living and breathing humans. Emmett felt for the guy, but gave him a quick glare to shut him up. Any sudden movement or noise would alert them that they were here, and then all hell would break loose.

Jasper pulled his trigger, the shot ringing in Emmett's ears. The zombie on the right's head exploded and it slumped to the ground. Well, they sure as hell knew they were here now. Four heads rose, growling and gnashing their teeth. Emmett quickly took out another, its jaw hung open as black ooze spilled from its gapping mouth. It, too, fell over in a twitching, twisted heap. The three remaining screamed in rage and came at them.

Three shots rang out in quick succession as the kid unloaded his weapon. Each bullet found it's way home buried in the forehead of a zombie. Emmett turned to smile at him, give him a good job, but he wasn't there. Instead, he had walked over to the dead, looking hard at each one. He nudged them with his shoe, turning them all face up. Then, as if satisfied, he turned and walked back outside.

Jasper rose an eyebrow as he watched him walk away. Emmett just shrugged, not really knowing what the kid was up to, before heading outside. The sun was bright outside, and he squinted as his eyes readjusted to the light. When he could see, he stopped still. The kid was standing in front of what had once been a girl. Now, she wasn't much but hanging flesh and exposed bones. She was pretty ripe, and Emmett shuddered at the gore that covered her.

He could hear Jasper behind him, cocking his gun to kill it. The kid must have heard it too because he spun towards them shouting, "No!" Surprised, Jasper stilled, his finger twitching on the trigger. "God, she's beautiful." It was the first time Emmett had heard the kid speak and at first he wasn't sure he heard right. He stared hard at him, his eyes puzzled. "Don't hurt her."

"What is wrong with you? Huh? You in shock or something?" Emmett looked him over. Sure enough his hands were shaking, and his chest was rising and falling with the rapid breaths he was taking. Something was definitely wrong.

"No... no... She's... You don't understand. She's still beautiful." It was standing in the street, close to the kid, its glazed eyes focused on him, her mouth moving noiselessly.

"Her skin is hanging off." Emmett shook his head and wrinkled his nose in disgust. Something was seriously wrong with this guy. He raised his gun, taking aim.

A strong arm gripped the gun and pulled it down. "What the hell are you doing?" Jasper seethed staring hard at him.

"Uhhh... killing a zombie... before it eats us."

"Didn't you hear him? He said _still_. Emmett, he knows her." Jasper's eyes flittered between the kid and the zombie.

"Fuck..." Emmett swore. "We _still_ have to kill it." It was a hard fact, but true. They couldn't leave it here alive to kill others.

Jasper leaned forward, lowering his voice. The kid wasn't paying them much attention now, he was watching it. "You need to get him out of here. I'll take care of her."

Emmett scowled and pointed. "Hey, you, crazy fucker... What's your name?"

That drew the boy's attention. "Edward, and I'm not crazy. You can't kill her." He stepped in front of Emmett, his eyes narrowing on Jasper's gun.

"Why not?" Jasper lowered his gun, his voice low and soothing, calming.

"Because she's different. She's beautiful and... I... I'm in love with her. Look at her. Can't you see it?" Edward's eyes centered in on the thing in front of them. His eyes glazed over and a small smile formed on his lips.

Emmett's mouth fell open and he turned to Jasper. "Is he serious?"

"Afraid so," Jasper muttered, looking at the boy with pity.

Emmett eyed the zombie, trying to see what Edward saw. All he could see was rotting flesh, and green ooze. It was disgusting and it was getting closer. "Look, I'm a sucker for true love and all that, but this is ridiculous. She's getting closer. We have to do something."

"I'll take care of her. It'll be my job to keep her safe, to keep her away from you and the camp." Edward looked at them, face drawn and serious. He lifted his gun eyeing them both nervously. "Back off. I don't want to hurt you."

Emmett didn't know what to say. What could he? The kid had lost his mind, which was the only explanation. Jasper was right, the only thing they would be able to do was off the bitch, grab Edward and drag his ass back to the compound. Once there, they could take him to see the doc. Carlisle would be able to figure out something.

Emmett glanced at Jasper and saw his hand tense on his gun. Lunging forward, he tackled Edward to the ground, before he could even raise his gun. He held him down on the ground as Edward bucked and screamed. "Get off me! Fuck you! Don't do it!"

The dead girl stopped her lazy gait and turned murky eyes toward Emmett. She opened her mouth as black sludge dripped from it. She growled and screamed, reaching toward Edward. Her mouth worked as a name formed on her lips. "Eeeedddddwwwwaaarrd"

He'd never seen anything like it, and Jasper stood stunned, unable to pull the trigger. Edward surged under him, knocking him off as he crawled away, his eyes trained on her. "What the fuck is going on!" Emmett yelled.

The zombie trudged forward, her eyes focused on Edward. They met in the middle of the street and Edward's arms encircled her as he held her tight. "I've got you now, Bella. It's alright."

Jasper's eyes widened as both he and Emmett stared at the grotesque scene playing out in front of them. Edward bent and held her face in his hands. His lips met hers, and they kissed. Emmett gagged; Jasper turned away retching.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Emmett slowly backed away from them, and Jasper followed. Bony fingers pointed at them as it hissed and mumbled unintelligibly. Edward stood looking down at her, his hands brushing through her hair.

"We should kill her," Jasper said as they ran away. "She's going to eat him. I feel bad for him, but we can't leave him here."

Emmett knew it, too. He turned back around, raising his gun and taking aim. But the damn kid looked up at him, with eyes that pleaded, and Emmett couldn't do it. After everything he'd been through, all he had done, _this_ he couldn't do. Lowering his gun, he turned and walked away. "Let's go."

They heard a scream as they were running away. It was deep and guttural. Emmett shuddered, quickening his pace.

They made it home before night fall. Rose was waiting for him, her face drawn and anxious. "You're missing one." She grabbed his hand and clung to it. Emmett nodded as she led him to their little corner, where he washed up and changed. She brought him soup and bread, and he ate slowly, still thinking of Edward. He looked at Rose and wondered if he would be the same way. If Rose was... His stomach knotted, and he grabbed her, pulling her close. He told her everything - about the kid, the zombie, about leaving him there.

She rubbed small circles on his back as she whispered to him. "It wasn't your fault. It was his decision. What else could you have done? You would've had to kill the boy, too."

Emmett's head fell to her shoulder as he took steadying breaths. Slowly, he began to come to grips. Guilt and worry still plagued him, but he did what he had to, and it was too late to change it now.

"Will you kill him when you see them again?" She whispered as she held him. Emmett nodded as he lay back on the cot, holding Rose tightly to him. If Edward was one of them, he would have no choice.

He went out again that night. He couldn't sleep; he had to find Edward. Jasper went with him, and it wasn't long before they found them huddled under a tree. It wasn't what Emmett expected. Edward was still human. He was gaunt and pale, but still alive. He was wounded, with open sores up and down his arms, a large wound on his now bare chest. He still stood in front of her while she growled and drooled. Her whines and wails filled the air. "Go away!" Edward yelled at them. "She's hungry. You're hurting her."

Emmett shook his head as he looked Edward over. He was just a kid, and he was dying. There was no doubt in Emmett's mind that Edward would die. He'd left him once before, he couldn't do it again. He turned away, as if he were going to walk off; behind him stood Jasper. He nodded once at him as he spun back around and grabbed Edward around the waist. There wasn't much fight left in the kid now. Just tears and pleading. The half dead girl raged and flung herself at him. Before she could even place a finger on his body, Jasper's gun rang out. She slumped to the ground, sightless eyes staring up into the sky. Edward screamed and jerked in Emmett's arms. "She's free now. You don't want her to live like this. _You_ can't live like this. You have to come back to the camp, Edward. With out the antidote you'll die... you'll be like them."

"I don't care."

Jasper came over and looked Edward in the eye. "My Alice died in front of my eyes. I saw her change, and I killed her. She wouldn't have wanted to live." Jasper gave Edward one more meaningful look before turning and walking away. Emmett stared after him shocked; he'd had never mentioned that before.

.

Edward was light, easy to carry and too weak to stand. Emmett tried to be careful as they made their way back to camp. The kid moaned pathetically with every jostle, but he had to hurry before it was too late.

He immediately found Doc Carlisle. One look was all it took and the doctor sprang to action, administering the antidote and dressing the wounds. Now it was a waiting game to see if it worked. Sometimes it was too late, the person was too far gone. Emmett wasn't too sure that Edward would survive.

Edward finally passed out, the pain too much for him. Emmett went to clean up, change, and see Rose. He was so tired.

He went back to check on him that night, it was late, almost morning, but the kid was awake. He talked as Edward lay silent. "You look better, kid. Doc said the antidote is working. You should be able to get up and walk around soon." Edward stared blankly ahead, lost in his own thoughts. Emmett sat next to him and told him his story- how he got there, where he came from. He hoped it would help. That maybe if he shared, the kid would open up and talk some. He fell silent after some time, and just listened to Edward's steady breathing.

"We met in the ninth grade. She moved here from Arizona." It was spoken so softly Emmett almost missed it. "We were together everyday for the last two years. We were supposed to go to college together. She had everything all planned out." Tears ran down Edward's cheeks as Emmett appraised him. He must only be sixteen years old. Emmett frowned, filled with remorse and pity. Kids shouldn't have to go through this hell.

Edward fell silent again and turned in his cot away from Emmett. His shoulders shook, and Emmett laid a comforting hand on his arm, giving a gentle squeeze. "You don't have to hide your tears from anyone here. We've all cried at some point." He stayed by Edward's side until he fell asleep. Only then did Emmett go back to Rose. He was determined to take care of that kid, to help how ever he could. He would go back to check on him again tomorrow morning.


End file.
